I help Wally and Kuki
by Wallabee wannabe
Summary: This is a WallyxKuki fanfic like all of my other stories. Just read through the whole story if you don't believe me. And just to let everyone know already, this is a one-shot.


FOR PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T READ THE INTRODUCTION:

Hello People of Fan Fiction I am back and I know I've been gone a while, he-heh, I know, I'm sorry to all those who want a story from me, and if you one of those people who aren't, then you don't have to read the rest of the paragraph. Anyway, the reason for this story is… well there isn't really a main reason why I put this story, and I just felt like I had to so yeah… I've added a few twists; I'm in the story Dun Dun Dun! My name will be normal name Justin. And I'm twelve years old at the time, but I'm really fifteen. But of course this is a WallyxKuki fanfic; so no worries about that. Just read the all of the story if you don't believe me. And just to let everyone know already, this is a one-shot.

Also Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for myself. Also Mr. Warburton if you somehow read this please please PUH-LEASE make another series featuring the KND again or a new show with numbuhs 1-5 again. That would be so awesome.

Oh and one last thing. As always this story is dedicated to a few very Very special people, you know who you are, loads of xoxo for yous.

MY POV:

I find myself waking up in my house like every other day on a weekend during the summer. (Yawn) "hmmm… wonder what's for breakfast…" I decide to walk toward the kitchen and find a note from my parents,

Dear son,

Your father and I are going for a vacation in the Atlantic, we'll be back in a week, so enjoy the house, just be careful okay, and food for the week is in the frige.

Love Mom,

(Sighs) 'Huh, this is definitely weird, mom and dad rarely go on vacations without me, oh well; at least I have the house to myself. I guess I'll just watch some Kids Next Door while I have some breakfast.'

Once I opened the frige, I found tons of food, {A/N: ha I wish} "Wow… mom and dad really went all out on the food shopping… eh I'll just grab a bowl of cereal."

(Mini Spoiler alert, and AKA: all of the KND members are also 12 years old)

As soon as I grabbed by bowl, and filled it, I sat down watching Operation P.L.A.N.E.T. and as soon as a finished eating, the TV started to shake, right around the part where Wally told Kuki that she had a piece of corn in her teeth.

All of a sudden I got sucked into the TV! "What the-"

I woke up looking just like how a cartoon version of me would look like, and I found my self-face down on the sidewalk. I stood up and noticed that Sector V's tree house was right next to me!

I saw on my shirt Numbuh 0.43 {A/N: I know not that creative, and it figures} I decided to walk toward the tree house and when I entered, I found myself seeing the actual Sector V team, numbuh 1 was sitting at a table at numbuh two discussing some sort of machine, numbuh 5 was sitting on a couch chair reading a magazine, and numbuh 3 was playing with a rainbow monkey whispering to the toy, but she didn't have a smile on her face, and I just saw a glimpse of numbuh 4 walking to a hallway sulking.

I decided to venture and introduce myself to the team, "Hi guys my name's Justin and I'm (looks down at shirt) …I'm numbuh 0.43."

The team all turned their heads at me, and numbuh 1 looked puzzled, numbuh 5 went back to reading her magazine, and numbuh 3 went back to playing with her rainbow monkey, then numbuh 1 ran up to up to me, "Greetings numbuh 0.43, I've been expecting you, global command informed me of your visit yesterday, and informed me of your skills."

'Skills, what skills, uh oh…' I thought, "Uh… yes numbuh one sir, thank you."

"Just call me numbuh 1 okay numbuh 0.43, okay." He responded.

"Yes si- I mean numbuh 1. It's an honor to be apart of Sector V." I saluted.

"Good, numbuh 3 can show you to your room." After that numbuh 1 walked back to work with numbuh 2.

"Okay." I said as I walked over to Kuki, "Hi numbuh 3, uh… numbuh 1 said you were supposed to show me my room." She smiled, and then all of a sudden ran as fast she could into the same hallway Wally ran into. 'Huh…' was all I could think. Then she ran back holding a different rainbow monkey.

"He-he," she giggled, "Sorry 0.43, I just wanted to get my Introduce-new-members-to-the-team rainbow monkey. Come on, I'll show you to your room." She said and then walked back into the hallway.

'Oh of course typical Kuki,' I chuckled softly, and then followed her.

We walked by numbuh 4's room numbuh 3's room and then we got to a door that had 0.43 on it. 'Wow, numbuh 1 was not joking when he said he was expecting me…'

"Well here it is." Said Kuki, "So what do you wanna do on your first day in Sector V?"

"Huh, well I kinda wanted to actually meet numbuh 4." {A/N: Typical me}. Then Kuki frowned, which confused me since this was probably a few hours right after what happened between the two earlier. "It's okay I guess I'll just see him alone then."

"No it's okay. I'm fine" Kuki quickly said, then frowned again, but smiled right after to cover it up.

We walked to numbuh 4's room and I knocked on his door. It opened slowly cause it wasn't closed all the way. I saw Wally pacing his wrestling mattress thinking to himself. When he saw numbuh 3 and me, he instantly said. "Who the crud are you and what are you doing with Ku-numbuh 3?

'Right how am I going to handle this?' Before I could say anything though, Kuki already said "Hey don't be rude numbuh 4." She pouted, "This is our new member 0.43, he's one of us."

Wally just grunted, "Eh Hi numbuh 0.43, what are you doing in my room anyway?" He asked confused."

"I just wanted to meet all of the new team members."

Wally grunted again, "Okay, we I guess it was cool meeting you 0.43." He held out his hand. I shook it. "Thanks, and likewise".

After we shook hands Kuki asked, "So who wants to play rainbow monkeys?" She smiled. I winced I know what was coming…

"NO CRUDDY WAY, YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE CRUDDY TOY'S!" Wally yelled, luckily cause the rooms were pretty sound proof.

Kuki instantly started to tear up, "What about you 0.43?" Wally looked at me expecting the same answer. I looked back at Kuki, "Uh… I… guess I could just for a little while…" When I looked back at Kuki, she instantly smiled again, and when I turned to Wally, he had his mouth dropped.

"Yay! Come on numbuh 0.43, we'll have ton's of fun." She dragged me out of the room, leaving a stunned Wally.

When I got to numbuh 3's room, it was actually pretty big, I just didn't imagine that 95% of the room was covered with dolls and toys.

"Heh that's a nice room you got there. I said in a daze."

Kuki blushed, "He-he thanks, it's nice to know that someone likes my room for what it is."

I thought to myself, 'This isn't right, Kuki belongs with Wally, she shouldn't be blushing when someone else is being nice to her…' "Uh… I'm sure Wally likes your room he just doesn't love rainbow monkey's as much as you think."

Kuki set up a table {A/N: Tea party} as she had a confused look on her face. "Are you joking, he hates rainbow monkeys." She sighed, "He has never liked them."

"I don't think so, have you ever thought that maybe he just doesn't want to be teased by the other members of the team. I mean he's played with you before right."

Kuki thought for a second, "I guess… it's just that I wish he wasn't so mean about it."

"I know, everyone wishes that…" 'Uh… did I just say that out loud?'

"What do you mean everyone?" Kuki was confused again.

"Think fast Justin Think fast!' "Uh… when I said everyone, I meant uh… all of your friends and rainbow monkeys in the room." I smiled as truthfully as I could.

"Oh I know right, Wally would make so many people happy if he just were a little nicer… then again, I guess his toughness is what I lov-like most about him." Kuki blushed, realizing that she almost told her crush to the newest member of the team.

"He-he what was that? What did you say about Wally?" I leaned forward with a smirk on my face.

Kuki was embarrassed, she knew it, and I knew it. "Uh… I'll go get the tea now!" She said disappearing into the kitchen.

I crossed my arms on my chest and frowned. "Crud… I was close, well I guess I have to go deeper…"

Just then Wally walked into the room. "Hey Kuki I know you your busy playing tea party but I just wanted to say sorr-huh, 0.43 where's numbuh 3?" Wally

I turned around, "Uh numbuh 3 just went to get the tea." And don't worry you can tell her everything as soon as she gets back."

Wally frowned "Okay, well first of all, why'd ya say yes to when she asked us to play rainbow dorkies with her?" Wally asked frowning even more.

'I think I'll have a bit of fun here' {A/N: I know I'm mean ok jeez…} "Cause I really like Kuki that's all, what's wrong with that?"

Wally was turning really red. "N-n-nothing, but how could you like a girly-girl like her?"

"Oh I don't know… cause you do too." I snapped.

"WHOT!" Wally screamed, "I don't like Kuki!" He was turning so so red, it was pretty funny and I tried my best not to laugh. I quickly checked behind him into the hallway to make sure Kuki wasn't there, or else Wally would have some explaining to do.

"Look you even call her by her first name, however I have to agree with you, you don't like Kuki…"

Wally looked confused. "Eh?" was all he could say.

"You don't like Kuki… you love her don't you?" I stated. Wally was just stunned. I sighed "Look, I know you do, trust me, and don't go denying it either."

Wally stuttered. "I-I…"

I walked up to him. "Hey don't worry, I'm not gonna tell her, nor am I gonna ask her out, so don't worry about that okay?"

Wally looked so relieved, and sighed. "Oh crud, thanks mate, you know what your alright." He smiled.

"Wait" I'm not done…" I smirked, "You have to tell her." I said seriously.

Wally looked down at the floor. " I tried, so many times… but I just couldn't, I don't know, it's just I always freeze and fail whenever I'm about to tell her. You don't know how much it feels to not being able to love someone. {A/N: Who knew Wally was so deep?} He sulked.

I sighed 'remembering all that has happened to me in the past year the people I've gotten to know.' "Oh Wally Wally Wally… I know what you feel. Believe me I know."

"Then you know how hard it is." Wally pointed out.

"Yup but there's a difference between you and me." I said softly.

Wally stood up straight, oh, and what's that?" He wondered.

"You still have a chance, so if I were you I'd take it, I might not take Kuki, but you and I both know there are other people out there."

"You're right… wait, why don't you have a chance." Wally remembered what I said.

"It's a pretty long story, and look, this isn't about me it's about you." I said, not wanting to reminisce right now."

"Awww come on I wanna know" Wally wined.

"Fine… Well-" I started when Kuki walked in the room.

"Alright I got the tea!" Oh hi numbuh 4 did you decide to join us for the tea party.

Wally was about to yell no again but luckily for the three of us I grabbed his shoulder and glared at him.

Wally sighed, "Kuki can I talk to you for a few min." I started to walk out of the room.

Kuki "Okay, I guess she put the tea down. "Hey 0.43, where are you going?"

I winced, "Wally wanted to talk to you so I'm going to go to my room to give you two some alone time." I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door. I didn't go to my room. I quietly put my ear to the door. {A/N: What? Oh like you people wouldn't do the same thing.}

NO POV:

Wally sat down on a stool. "Kuki look, you know all those times when I tried to tell you something important, like when we were at the hospital, or at the beach or even just after we walked out of that rainbow monkey theme park.

Kuki remembered "Yeah." She said her eyes wide.

Wally thought hard 'Wow, I can't believe I'm actually about to say this.' Kuki the truth is… well I've really really liked you for a long time, ever since we met after being assigned to sector V. And even though I know that we were gonna get decommissioned anyway, I've always-

Kuki finished "loved you" They said at the same time.

"YESSSS!" Kuki and Wally turned toward the hallway. "Did you hear something?" Wally asked.

Kuki walked toward the door and opened it. "Huh I guess that was just my imagination."

Wally scratched his head, yeah I guess me too." Then he remembered, "Wait you love me… seriously, but I thought you didn't even like me."

"Oh Wally how could I not like you, sure your not the smartest, but your strong, brave, and you always look out for me." Kuki said wiping a tear of joy from her cheek.

"So how come you never told me then." Wally asked .

"Same reason, I thought you would never like me, you always seemed to always hate to play with me, and rainbow monkeys…"

'0.43 was right…' They both thought.

Wally scratched the back of his head, "Heh, so what do you wanna do now Kuki, I mean something other than play in your room.

"Well how about going to the beach." Kuki suggested. "How about that?"

"That sound's perfect actually…" Wally smiled and led Kuki out of the door to go on there little date.

(Conclusion)

What happened to 0.43 AKA Justin:

Well as soon as I screamed "YESSSS!" I realized that was a bit loud and decided to try to get back to my world as soon as possible. Once I got out of the tree house, I found a kid who looked just like me, told him about the KND, and he seemed interested, so I traded t-shirts with him, that way the rest of Sector V wouldn't have to look for another numbuh 0.43. I found a mini portal on the sidewalk where I figured I must of came from. And jump in popping right out of the TV back onto my couch. And then I enjoyed the rest of my week while contemplating on the fact that I just helped to of my favorite cartoon characters finally admit their feelings toward one another.

What happened to Wally and Kuki and the rest of Sector V:

Wally asked Kuki to be his girlfriend, and what did Kuki give in response a kiss that led to making out. {A/N: go figure} Then when they were about to get decommissioned. Numbuh 362 decided that the group was to valuable to the KND to have them lose their memories and decided to have them be teen operatives like Maurice. The whole team was thrilled and secretly continued to battle adult tyranny in the name of kids.

OKAY FINISHED Look people I know this might not have been the very best that I could do, and I'm still very sorry that I haven't uploaded on in such a long time. That is my fault. Plus I know the ending wasn't the best ending ever, so please forgive me, and for all those who have taken there time to read this thank you so much for your time and I wish you all a late happy new year.

Wallabee wannabe, peace out


End file.
